The Order That Must Be Protected
by Life By A Different Name
Summary: It has been a year since the Meteor G incident and Geo has not yet returned. A young man, Cain Wyrm, moves into Echo Ridge and with the help of Geo's friends; Cain goes up against the Order of Life, an ancient order charged with the destruction of worlds.
1. Chapter 1

Cain stood clad in the High Marshal's armor, his father's armor. He was tired, broken, and surrounded, and the battlefield was the collapsing fortress of the heretics, he could hear many things. He could hear the battle cries, curses, and blood curdling screeches of the monstrosities that his family had perished fighting. He also heard the screaming of his friends: Sonia, Bud, and Ace; He had only known them for a fortnight, yet there they stood telling him to not march; nevertheless it wasn't their war, it was his, they came for Geo, not him. Cain's wizard, Wyvern materialized next to him.

"...We sacrament the divine path with our sacred blood, Cain." Wyvern recited.

"I really believed…I really did. I thought that we could live a normal life. Ha what was I thinking? No such thing as normal for us, at least not this time…" Cain analyzed.

They stood back to back and engaged the DNA Wave Flux.

"There will be another time, Cain. Perhaps…the next life. It's hard to believe this is it…" Wyvern said half-heartedly. Cain drew his Swallow Sword and prepared for the carnage that would ensue.

"Were it so easy…"

…and so the pair plunged into battle.

Sonia fell to her knees, she was lost when Geo had not returned; and then she was found, they all were, by an unlikely hero, Cain Wyrm, and now that things were looking up, he was torn away from them.

"When did it get this bad?" Sonia whispered.

"It was our fault. We tried to turn him into Geo, we sent him down this path…" Ace answered sullenly.

Bud looked to the unconscious Geo, "You know the first thing I told Cain was? I told him that if I had the choice to trade his life for Geo's, I would do it in a heartbeat. Now…I'm not so sure.

"It is none of your faults. He was set down this path long ago…This is his war and though he may not look it, he is content. He is liberated of this burden; for once in his life, he is free. He has his goodness now; do not spoil it for him. If he should return to you all, speak naught of what he has committed here, he wants a new life, let him have it. You are his family after all; you especially Sonia."

* * *

Thought I would start from the very end and work my way towards the beginning.

~Notorious


	2. Chapter 2

Cain, a 13-year-old boy, along with his mother Alicia, and his father Lucas, are just arriving at the international airport of their country. Cain and his family live in a small country south of Netopia, ravaged by a myriad of civil wars. Cain, like most children, remains oblivious to the danger that threatens his life as well as the life of his parents and stays listening to his musical selection on his Transer. Alicia and Lucas however, know the world for what it is and in an attempt to safeguard Cain, they plan to send him to Electopia.

They all walk to the gate in silence. Once they reach it, Alicia whispers something into Lucas' ear and he hands her a ticket marked with Cain's name. Cain sees the name however; he keeps his thoughts under strict scrutiny and asks, "Mom? Dad? Why are we here at the airport?" His mother, Alicia tries hard to withhold her tears and takes a knee, so to see eye-to-eye with Cain.

"Cain…things are starting to get dangerous. So we want to make sure that you stay safe." Alicia's voice is shaky; nevertheless, she keeps her composure and retains her motherly voice. This does not help the situation however, for Cain looks broken.

"Y-you're sending me away?" Cain stuttered.

"Cain, you're nothing more than a child. You do not yet know how ugly the real world is. This is for your own good. You aren't old enough to lose your innocence to the likes of war." Lucas said as he tried to take his son to customs. Cain jerked his hand out of Lucas' hand and wiped his tears.

"13 years. 13 years…I've lived here. You really think that I will abandon this place just because of some war? I mean no disrespect but who the hell do you take me for father? A coward?" Cain demanded. Cain's answer was a slap across the face from his father. However, Cain was not fazed. He stood firmly face expressionless.

"Hit me as much as you want Lucas, I stopped feeling the pain long ago…" Cain informed, as he looked his father straight in the eye.

Lucas raised his hand again but as he looked his son, he could see that it would not help. He lowered his hand and placed it on Cain's shoulder.

"I guess you're more grown up then I give you credit for Cain." Lucas said as he then went to Alicia to console her, for she was weeping knowing that Cain had made up his mind.

Cain was staying...

From then on Cain joined the Rebellion Group as a junior cadet as they called it. He trained severely and learned the art of war. He met a young girl a year younger, Hailey. She was the daughter of the Rebellion Commander, Normandy who everyone called Norman. They became good friends and began to hang out and as they became closer, Norman trained Cain harder and harder. Then one day Hailey asked Cain to make a promise to her, "My father is sending me away Cain…He said the war is about to start and I can't stay here its too dangerous for me, my mother is coming with me. Cain, I know my father has been treating you badly and has been working you to the bone; but it's because you've been like a son to him. Cain, I want you to promise me something…you're the best soldier here so please take care of my father and…" Hailey walked up to Cain and kissed him, he returned the kiss tenderly, and she began to tear up.

"And when this war is over promise me we can be together…"

Cain wrapped his hands around her and kissed her again, he lifted her chin so that she would look him in the eye and he said,

"I promise."

4 years later…

An alarm rings at 3:30 a.m. its redundant beeping pierces the cold night air like an ice pick. A hand covered in scars and stitches hits the off button on the alarm and a muscular figure gets up and begins his daily routine. As the figure prepares for today's events, he traces his hand over the fresh stitches and newly formed scars. He looks to the calendar to see that the next day is marked 17th birthday. He chuckles and goes over to his nightstand to pick up his Transer. The screen cracked in several places and the screen shows only a negative image of what it should display. The figure walks out his room to see something laying on the kitchen table…It's a ticket for a one-way flight to Electopia. Marked with his name; next to it is a crest with a marking that has haunted him for his entire life.

"The High Marshall never dies he merely gives his blood to sacrament the divine path…hmm were it so easy to believe…" He recited as he took both the crest and ticket and stuffed them into his pocket. He walked over to an old trauma pack, grabbed it and took it into his room and began to pack his belongings. After he finished he walked down stairs to the living room to see a man sitting in a chair drinking some whiskey. He chuckled and grabbed a beer himself and took a drink.

"Ain't it a little early to be drinking Commander Norman?" the young man said. Normandy only laughed as he took another sip from his glass.

"Yes I suppose it is. However, considering what today is…I see it fitting don't you?" Norman pondered as he put down his glass and eyed the young man's Transer. "Cain that Transer is dated. Why don't we go and get you a VG-Hunter?" Norman said as he rose up his hunter to Cain.

Cain stopped mid-drink and looked sternly towards Norman and raised his Transer, "This 'dated' Transer as you called it is the only reason I'm still alive and the only reason we won; so you all keep your Hunters I keep to my 'dated' Transer." Cain said crossly.

"Well suit yourself. Cain, are you going?" Norman asked eyeing the Trauma pack. Cain pulled out the ticket and showed it to Norman.

"I owe it to her Normandy. I made a promise, she may not remember me, but I'll keep my promise…" Cain replied. He got up and grabbed his keys from the hanger and started out. Norman sat in his chair and pulled up a photo of Cain and Hailey from his VG-Hunter and as a tear rolled down his face his said, "No Cain she hasn't forgotten about you, but sometimes I wish she did…"

* * *

Sorry about the chapter being really short at 1,134 but after finishing all of chapter 1 I saw it was too long to put in one so I divided it into two. The Second part will be up slowly. Sorry for the lack of updating with all my stories and this one. I've been preoccupied...

-NotoriousAntiHero


	3. Chapter 3

"I owe it to her Normandy. I made a promise, she may not remember me, but I'll keep my promise…" Cain replied. He got up and grabbed his keys from the hanger and started out. Norman sat in his chair and pulled up a photo of Cain and Hailey from his VG-Hunter and as a tear rolled down his face his said, "No Cain she hasn't forgotten about you, but sometimes I wish she did…"

The Plane ride was very uneventful, luckily for Cain due to his role in the war; he had a free walk-by past customs. Cain felt a pang of spite when he walked into the airport at Echo Ridge. He fought with his parents to refrain from setting foot in Electopia, yet now he is coming here by his own free will. He walked by a newsstand in the airport and asked for a realtors listing book. He decided that if he was going to stay there he should at least find a place to live and with 500,000,600 Zenny, it should not be a problem finding a home. He circled a couple houses, put the book in his pack, and then went to a phonebook. He searched through it until he came across the name Rachel Kalia, Hailey's mother. He put a Zenny into phone and called her…

There was barely a one ring before she answered. It was almost as if she was expecting the call…

"Hello?" Rachel answered.

"Mrs. Kalia! How nice to hear from you again. It's me, Cain…" Cain replied.

The phone was silent for a few seconds and Cain could tell two things, first that she was expecting him and second she wish she wasn't.

"Mrs. Kalia, I know you never liked me but I came here to fulfill my promise to Hailey." Cain said.

The phone was silent for a couple more seconds before Rachel asked, "How is Norman?"

Cain should have known, she wasn't angry with him; she was just worried about her husband.

"He's fine Mrs. Kalia. You should read the newspaper you would know that he's part of the Order of Warrants. Mrs. Kalia I'm a man of my word your husband is safe and I still have that other promise to fulfill to Hailey, do you mind if I visit?" Cain replied.

"Thank you Cain, if it wasn't for you…I don't know where our family would be. By the way I do read the paper and there is nothing about my husband in there, there is only news of your victory at the battle for Sans and the death of your mother and father, I'm sorry for your lost Cain…and yes come on over and one last thing…call me Rachel. You and Norman are on a first name basis I don't see why I can't." Rachel said a smile evident in her voice.

"Thanks Rachel, I'll be right over." With that, Cain hung up and walked out the Airport. As he walked towards the Bus stop to take him to Echo Ridge's residential, he began to see people running in the opposite direction of him. He began to pick up the pace, the closer he got to the stop the more and more people he saw running, now he could hear the sound of fire burning and a guitar…

In addition, explosions.

When he finally reached the stop, his crest began to glow and he pulled it out. It was if it was calling to something. He began to hear screaming and looked up to see a young girl flying towards him. She hit him head on and because he took most of the impact, she was not hurt but she appeared extremely exhausted.

"Hey! What the hell is going on?" Cain screamed over the explosions.

The young girl began to saw everything a mile a minute but Cain was able to catch one thing;

She screamed, "Watch out."

Cain turned around to see a dragon like figure with Forest-Green and Bronze armor and a black aura flying towards him. He quickly pulled out a heavy axe battle card and swiped it into his Transer, even though it was old; it had an ability that no other device had.

It had the ability to allow an average human to materialize battle cards and completely interact with the wave world.

Cain rolled out of the way of the Dragon's initial strike and his axe clashed with the monster's claw as it tried to get him on the rebound. The Monster being of superior strength, easily sent Cain flying. Cain crashed into a trash can and immediately got back up. The monster came charging towards him so fast that Cain couldn't dodge instead, he pulled out a barrier card and allowed that to absorb the majority of the hit, the rest of the force was taken by the axe. The Monster pulled out a sword and attempted to stab Cain; using this opening, Cain grabbed the sword and punched the Monster sending it flying. Cain looked at his hands, shocked. He was barely able to stand up to it before why did his punch hurt it so bad? He then looked to see that his father's crest had attached to his arm as a bracer and was glowing as bright as the sun. As the monster got up it wore a shocked expression then immediately stopped its rampage and disappeared into thin air.

Cain looked to the space that had accommodated the monster and then he turned to the girl who, since their talk, fell asleep and armor disappeared. He walked over to the girl and put her up against the wall and went over to a nearby pay-phone and put in a Zenny and dialed 911. Then he picked up his bag and got on the arriving bus and departed. Bounded towards the house of the one thing that still mattered in his life…

Hailey.

Meanwhile the Monster had returned back to a large fortress and when he arrived he was greeted by three soldiers, 2 identical to him and 1 of them wearing a more human-like blue and white armor that had the word Ranger inscribed on the back-plate and most of the helm was constructed of a blue visor.

"Call the Lower Marshalls. Tell them that HE has returned." The Monster ordered.

* * *

I apologize for the short fight scene and the short chapter but together they added up to 2000+ words and I wanted people who use the mobile version of this site to be able to read it. I wanted to know if someone would want to contribute to this Fan-Fiction and help me with a Rival, Mentor, and Friend/Side-kick (not sure how to describe it.) Original character. If want to help me just send me a P.M. because I don't want to fill up the reviews with it.

Once Again Thank you for reading and thank you in advance for any help in showing me ways to improve and with concept of Original Characters for this Fic (FYI The Characters that are conceived are property of those who help me conceive them not me)

~Life By A Different Name


End file.
